


The Rain of Two Tears

by SnowNoire (MiniNoire)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Anna and Kristoff in side scene only for now, Character Death, F/M, Fluff with angst and tragedy in end, Graphic Violence, Killing, Mentions of Blood, Murder, Tragedy, bunny as the officer, mysterious murderer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/SnowNoire
Summary: One moment everything had been fine. He had got the job, he was married to the love of his life and life was just perfect.And then all of a sudden, everything seemed to spiral wrong.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	The Rain of Two Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AyameD for encouraging me to write this one-shot and for The Atlantean to help at some POVs. Also to Liminal Shadow for beta reading it!
> 
> Based on a [Bollywood movie](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ek_Villain) where I could really imagine the Jelsa concept blooming! Would not recommend reading its synopsis though for the sake of the story lol!

It was another normal day in the central area of Burgess. The heart of the city, where most of the offices were located. In one such office, an interview was going on.

Interviews.. they are quite a normal thing, aren’t they?

But then again, the interviewee wasn’t your regular job-seeking person. At least his past self wasn’t. 

Maybe that’s what makes him and his interview an important part of our story.

The young man with chocolate brown hair sat in a big room with 4-5 higher authorities of the office, who were present to ask him bazillions of questions and determine if he was worthy of the post or not. Never having been the talkative type, the situation was making him… a little queasy. 

He hadn’t ever been the one to engage in the formalities. No. His past had been one where he lived and worked on his own will, not someone’s instructions. He had always preferred his comfortable hoodie over that scruffy business suit he was wearing right now.

Was it just him or had someone turned the air-conditioner off?

He discreetly fumbled with his collar, loosening it a bit to let some air pass through. That was when his hand brushed over a tattoo on his neck.

A tattoo in the shape of a snowflake with jagged corners.

Realising that wasn’t something he wanted his future bosses to have a look at, the young man readjusted his collar. Getting this job meant a lot for him, and he wasn’t really in a mood to lose it over some stupid art.

Not like he faced a financial crisis, no. But then again, well, everyone has their reasons.

“So, Mister—” one of the authorities addressed him, looking over the resume the man had submitted, before continuing, “Jackson Overland Frost?”

“Yes, that would be me,” Jackson nodded, his cobalt blue eyes alert and attentive. 

“You do know that every interviewee we have here, they come for the vacancy in this department, right?” 

The man nodded again. Another interviewer, a woman in her mid-40s, cocked an eyebrow as she looked at him in interest.

“Well then, Mr. Frost, your profile doesn’t say that you have previous work experience. Then what makes you special for this position?”

_They will try to make you nervous, but I know you. You will do great, Jack. I am here with you, always._

Letting out a breath, he looked at the woman confidently. “Well, there are many things that make me worthy of this post, Miss.”

As the woman nodded for him to continue, Jack Frost began to answer every interviewer’s questions.

_He had to get this job. Not for himself, but for her._

* * *

A blue sedan drove its way through the narrow streets, the driver inside cleverly avoiding all the ditches and troughs that littered the way. 

“Oh God, this road is just a bit too much! I wonder what the autho- **_AH!_ **”

The driver inside slammed the brakes hard, bringing the vehicle to a screeching halt before it could get stuck in the ditch that she hadn’t noticed.

“Seriously?! Darn, that was a narrow escape!”

Looking around, her eyes caught sight of a workman from the construction department. Reversing the car and pulling over to him, the platinum blonde driver rolled down her window and stuck her head out.

“Hey, mister! Hello. Yes, you.”

The workman turned to her, his attention fixed on the woman.

“When do you people plan to properly mend these roads? It’s been like..what? Three months? And still no maintenance!” The woman raged as the workman stayed silent, “Aren't there enough potholes in the city that you've dug up another one? Seriously, why are you guys so irresponsible?”

“Today I managed to escape, but what if the next time, someone else isn’t as lucky?” Her voice turned softer as she gave those words some thought. “They might lose their life and their family will be ruined…”

“All because of these potholes and the sheer irresponsibility,” she spat, the spark in her cerulean blue eyes returning. “But seriously, whether someone lives or dies, that doesn’t matter to you, right?

The workman bowed his head down and replied in a quiet voice, “Don’t worry madam, you will have no complaints against us henceforth.”

“Hmm, well let’s see,” the woman said in a dismissive voice as she drove away.

* * *

“So, Okay. Deep breath in, deep breath out and...wait, why am I doing this? Geez, we are married and still I get so nervous talking to you and…”

The platinum blonde from earlier chuckled a little, turning to a photograph that hung on one of the walls. A photograph of herself and a cobalt blue-eyed man. And then, her gaze travelled to the other photograph that hung there. Of her and the same man. 

But there was a difference.

The man earlier was white haired and frowning. And in the current one, he was brown haired and smirking.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her attention back to the phone, “Okay. Let’s accept it. I love the brown hair of yours but you sure looked dashing in white — wait what? Okay, welp, you heard me but uhm — let’s start from the beginning?.” 

She closed her eyes and then said in a cheery tone, “Hi! I just wanted to send this message across that—” she paused, getting her words together as her voice became softer and gentler than a whisper, “— I’m proud of you. I’m sure that whatever you do in your life.. It will be right for you. And no matter what happens or what obstacles you face in life—”

She paused, then breathed out, “—your moon will always be with you to chase the darkness away, _Frostbite_.”

She lightly kissed the phone, then hit **_Send_ **.

* * *

Delicate paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling, giving the entire place a wintry feeling. The platinum blonde sitting on the bed hummed a soft melody as she flipped through the pages of what was clearly a journal.

Each page had a few words calligraphed on it, with beautiful photographs filling the rest of the space. Photographs of beauties of nature, of innocent animals and of smiling people. Some photographs included the woman herself. 

As she neared towards the end of the brown leather covered book, the last entry in the journal caught her attention. It read:

**_To save a life._ **

Photographs of the frowning, white-haired man from earlier were scattered around the page. The page on the right, though, had the photographs of the same man, now as a smiling brunet. His earlier dull blue eyes were now a bright cobalt blue, sparking with mischief.

The woman lightly ran her hand on the photographs, caressing them as a soft smile played on her lips. She ran one finger over the man’s brown hair, imagining the mock frown that would be there on his face if she messed his hair in reality. Then, he would have tackled her and tickled her till she promised not to mess with his hair ever again.

How he would not give up until he truly believed her and they both would be a giggling mess of limbs by that time. As the other’s breath fanned their face, they would realise the proximity. How he would lean in, her following his lead. Their lips centimeter apart when —

— she would have booped his nose and just ran away giggling, ignoring the man’s whines of protest.

She giggled at the thought, but then sombered up as something else came up in her mind. But before she could ponder upon it, her phone rang.

The caller ID read “ **_Frosty Idiot <3_ **”.

“Hello?” she spoke into the phone after picking the call up, getting up and walking around.

“ _Snowflake? Hey_ ,” came his voice. The voice that, even after nearly three years of knowing each other and two years of marriage, still managed to make her feel weak at her knees.

“Jack? Did you get my voicemail?”

“ _Voicemail? Oh wait —_ ” his voice was replaced by the normal honking of the nearby cars. 

“ _— oh yes, I did get it!_ ” came his voice a few moments later, before it turned into something teasing, “ _Say Mrs. Frost, you couldn’t bear parting with me for three hours?_ ”

She could imagine the smirk on his face just by hearing that lilt in his voice, causing her cheeks to grow a pretty shade of dusty pink, “Whatever inflates your ego, Mr. Frost.”

“ _Well, on that note_ ,” he said chuckling, before his voice turned a bit somber, “ _Do you want to_ _listen_ _to the bad news_ _first_ _or the_ _worst_ _news?_ ”

“Wha — Jack is everything alright?” she worriedly asked, fearing things.

“ _Well_ ,” he drawled, and she couldn’t help but curse internally at his cheeky self, “ _The bad news is that you'll have to live_ _without_ _me_ _every_ _day—”_

The woman couldn’t understand what he was even saying.

“ _—from 9 to 5 from now on. And the worst news is that —_ ” Jack continued, his voice taking more of the ‘kicked puppy’ tone with every word he spoke, “ _— I won’t be able to live without you everyday from 9 to 5._ ”

She remained silent, trying to process his words.

“ _I got the job, Elsa. I got the job!_ ” he said, happiness so evident in his voice that the woman, Elsa, could imagine his pearly white toothy smile he was adorning on his face then.

She cracked a smile of her own, her happiness not allowing the words to come out.

“ _Now you can go and cross out that last wish from your journal, Snowflake! I have finally become independent. Your Frostbite is independent and a good man now._ ”

She would. She certainly would cross that wish out. But before that, she needed to tell him something. Something very important.

“Jack —” she spoke out, gathering herself, “— there’s something I have to say to you.”

“ _Tell me, Snow._ ”

“No, come home first.” She moved towards the window, looking out for him.

“ _Tell me darling,_ ” he said in a soothing voice, “ _I’m on my way home._ ”

“No,” she refused. She needed to tell him in person, not on a call. “Come home.”

“ _Come on, don’t be stu—_ ”

**_Crash!_ **

Elsa whipped around at the sound, her eyes locked on the dark figure that loomed near the entrance of her house.

Shocked at the figure barging in, she shouted out, “Hello! How did you get in?”

“ _Elsa?_ ” came the voice from the phone, but she simply turned it to speaker mode.

“ _What are you doing? Who is —_ ”

She ignored Jack, angered at the intruder. “Does anyone barge into someone’s house like that without ringing the bell?” Elsa fumed, before pointing an angry finger at the door and yelling at the stranger, “Get out of here! **_GET OUT!_ **”

But the man didn’t go out. Rather he paced slowly towards her, as her anger now started to melt to be replaced by sheer panic and icy horror.

She started to back away, but the mysterious man in black continued to stride towards her idly, like a predator cornering its prey. From her phone, Jack’s worried voice shouted.

“ _Elsa, who is it? What happened?_ ”

“Jack I—” 

That was when the mysterious man seized her by the neck.

* * *

One moment everything had been fine. He had got the job, he was married to the love of his life and life was just perfect. 

And then all of a sudden, everything seemed to spiral wrong.

Someone had barged into his house, Elsa was shouting at them to get out and—

**_He needed to get home fast._ **

Hearing her shout “ **_GET OUT!_ **” and then the sound of footsteps approaching, Jack quickened his pace, almost running as he pushed past people and skillfully dodged fire hydrants in the way.

Worry seized him and he shouted into the phone, “Elsa, who is it? What happened?”

Her panicked voice reached his ears, “ _Jack I—_ ”

—only to be replaced by a choking noise.

“ **ELSA!** ”

Shoving aside the young teenagers who wandered on streets without any purpose, Jack gripped his file tight as he broke into a sprint. 

The choking noise stopped all of a sudden as he heard someone being shoved away, the sound of shattering crockery filling his ears, followed by Elsa’s strangled gasp of pain and a weak “ **_Jack!_ **”

“Elsa! Who is it?” he asked in vain, his speed increasing on listening to her pained sobs. He body-slammed into a random pedestrian, but there wasn’t any time for apologising. Picking himself up, Jack dashed once again, the adrenaline pumping through him.

There was the sound of Elsa scrambling to get up, her pained gasps filling her ears and causing sheer panic to grip at his heart. He didn’t know who the person was, but given his past—

No. The past could not come back now to haunt him. Not now when everything had just been perfect.

But then again, who else could it be? 

He needed to stall this person long enough to reach home. He must save her, no matter what.

There was the sound of footsteps followed by something slicing through a person, and he heard his wife’s shriek. A shriek that was a bit incomprehensible due to —

— due to a gurgle of blood.

“ **NO!** ”

“ **_Jack!_ ** ” came her faint cry of distress, causing tears to well up in his eyes at his inability to do anything to save the love of his life. He looked around, the neighbourhood now becoming familiar. Home was near. He increased his speed, ignoring the burn in his muscles, pushing himself to his limits to get to her, to _save her._

“Listen! Hey!” he spoke into the phone, trying to garner the villain’s attention.

Only to be ignored by the miscreant in favor of stalking towards his wife. For she suddenly started begging, “ **_Ple-please don’t— don’t kill me. Le-let me go._ **”

“Listen.” Jack spoke again, not bothering to mask the edge, the tremble, the fear in his voice. “You’ve enmity with me. Look...spare her.”

Ignored again. 

“ ** _Le-let me go I say! Do-Don’t come near!_ **”

Something dropped, Elsa shrieked again and then gasped, “ **_Ple-please spare me._ **”

Jack pushed himself to run faster. Home was close, just a bit more, a little more time…

“— Hey stop! Let my Elsa go! You have a problem with me, so **SPARE HER!** ”

There was silence on the other end, except for Elsa’s sobs. The person had stopped.

A pair of footsteps sounded near the phone, and before Jack could comprehend what was happening, Elsa’s voice reached his ears again, “ **_Not the phone, NO!_ **”

And the line went dead.

“ **GOD DAMN IT!** ”

Shoving his phone in the pocket, Jack sprinted in the direction of his home, the building in his sight.

He had to get there, save her. He couldn’t lose her, he can’t afford to get his moon eclipsed and gone from his life, light had just greeted him and he didn’t want to go back to the shadows and—

In his haste, the confuzzled man had failed to see the approaching car. The driver slammed the brakes just in the nick of time to avoid hitting Jack, but the sudden obstacle caused him to roll over the car and fall on the road. 

The adrenaline in him dulled any pain that would have come from the impact. He was about to push himself up to get back to his feet when the sound of shattering glass reached his ears.

Followed by a dull **_THUD!_ **

Icy horror gripped Jackson Overland Frost’s heart as he stared into the bloodied face of the love of his life, his wife Elsa Winters Frost. Blood pooled around her, _so much blood_ that there wasn’t any scope, any chance of her being alive. Seeing her pain, her agony, his failure to save her —

As a tear streaked down from her now-dim cerulean blue eyes, mixing with the blood— _her_ _blood_ — from a deep gash on her pale-white cheeks, the brunet swore upon his life to avenge every broken bone, every pained scream, every tear of hers.

_Even if it meant going back to the shadows, back to the darkness._

_Even if it meant the revival of his past self whom he had left in the shadows a long time ago._

* * *

As a body was lowered into the grave, a man walked towards the few policemen who were standing at a distance.

“Who’s in charge here?” he demanded.

An experienced looking officer introduced himself, “Inspector Day.”

“Edmund Aster, Burgess Investigation Department,” the man introduced himself, before adding, “Come with me for a moment?”

The two men walked a farther away, then Inspector Day started the conversation, “It’s funny to see the BID showing interest in the murder of an ordinary girl.”

“I am not keen on the girl, but her love,” Aster said, his tone professional.

The inspector was confused. “I didn’t understand.”

The senior officer turned his attention to the grave and the inspector followed. A strawberry blonde woman was crying hysterically into the arms of an equally distressed blonde haired man. But the husband of the deceased— the brunet—

—he placed a bouquet of snowdrops at the grave and kept staring, his expression passive and jaw set grim.

“Snowdrops? They represent hope. Weird choice,” the inspector remarked.

“She was the light of his life, the moon of his darkness, the one to teach him that hope does exist,” Aster remarked with a soft smile on his face, then turned to the inspector.

“We need to find Elsa’s murderer at the earliest.” The tone of urgency in his voice was evident. “‘Cause if _he_ sets out to find him, the government will have to search for more property.”

“Upon his quest in avenging his love, Jack Frost, well known to us as **_Nightlight_** _,_ will kill so many…” Edmund said, sighing, “...that there won’t be enough place to cremate the bodies.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For now, marked complete. Would I continue it? Sometime in future ^ ^  
> Also, follow the official [Jelsa discord server on Tumblr!](https://jelsahaven.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Till then, stay frosty!


End file.
